Fallen Stars
by Gifted Empress
Summary: The Pod Squad has always heard about their destiny. What if one of the other members of the group had a destiny from the stars? Please R & R! Chapter 20 is up finally!
1. Existence

So…this is my first Roswell fanfic. Reviews are much appreciated, because hey I'm new at this, so I want feedback. Please keep in mind, that I do have feelings to, so I you don't have anything nice or constructive to say, don't say anything at all (meaning tell me what you think, just don't be mean to me!) Anyways…I have read a lot of Roswell fan fiction & love the series; I have decided to try my hand at it. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing or else it would still be on t.v. (Don't sue, you will get nothing!)

Chapter 1 

       Alex walked out into the night. The air was cool and dark, a stark contrast to the warmth and light inside the Crashdown, which he had just left. It was after closing, but he had stayed, talking to Maria and Liz. Or rather, listening to their animated chatter. Occasionally, he would make a comment or answer a question directed at him, but mostly he would listen, glad for these moments of normalcy.

Tonight's banter had covered a variety of topics. There were the average topics of school, entertainment, and bitching about work, but then there were the not so average topics. Liz and Maria had chosen tonight to discuss his latest interaction with Isabel and he was currently looking for a way to forget that part.

Alex walked down the street to where his car was parked. He pulled out his car keys and began to fumble with them, trying to unlock his car.

Suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he stopped what he as doing. It was like someone was watching him. He looked up and around, trying to see, through the darkness, if someone was watching.

His eyes landed at the street lamp, just a couple parking spaces away from him. There was a girl standing there, staring at him. She had long curly blond hair, fair skin, and a face that looked like it had been stolen off a beautiful painting. She wore a long, patchwork skirt, an off the shoulder which sweater, and no shoes. What struck Alex about her were her eyes, framed by thick lashes; they were unlike any he had ever seen. One was a brilliant emerald green, the other a dark deep brown. They watched him and when her eyes met his, she smiled faintly.

His keys chose that moment to slip from his fingers and he broke eye contact when he bent down to pick them up. He stood up and looked back to the lamppost and she was gone. He looked around and didn't see any sign of where she had gone. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at where she had been, but there was nothing.

'Great,' thought Alex, 'now I'm seeing nonexistent girls. Whitman, you need to get out more.'

Alex opened his car and was about to get inside, when he felt strangely compelled to check out the spot where she had been standing. He shut his car door and walked over to the light post. There was nothing remarkable about it except something shiny was on the sidewalk next to it.

He knelt to get a closer look. In the exact spot where the girl had been, were shimmering drops of light in the shape of the constellation Cassiopeia. He reached out and as soon as he touched them, they faded away.

'Okay, I know that really not normal. I really have to the gang about this,' Alex thought, as he stood up and walked back to his car. ' I'll tell them tomorrow, this is definitely something alien related.'

Ta-da! I completed my first chapter! Yippee! Please write a review! Thanks for reading. I plan on updating ASAP. Remember: please don't flame me! Thanks again!


	2. Talk

Well, this chapter 2 of my story. I would like to thank everyone who read my story, and thank my lone reviewer (whoever you are, thanks!). So, my morale is boosted and that means another chappie. Please keep reading and keep reviewing. Trust me, I really appreciate them (it helps to know that someone is reading this). Here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, but I do own a box of cheez-its. 

Chapter 2:

          "Are you sure?" Liz asked Alex the next day, after he had told the gang about the appearance of the semi-existent girl. Needless to say, they were all a little bit more than skeptical.

          "I'm as sure as I can be. I mean, she was there one minute and gone the next. The only way that is possible is if she is, um, of _Czechoslovakian_ origin," Alex stated. He was desperate to prove that he wasn't crazy, if not to the group, then to himself.

          "Alex, you've been under a lot of stress lately. Are you sure that your mind didn't just create her?" questioned Liz. The others nodded in agreement.

          "She's right. Everyone her has had a lot to deal with lately and maybe that is why you saw her.  She probably only exists in your head," Max agreed. 

          "No! She is real. She has to be. We connected in this weird way. I can't describe it; we just did," Alex pleaded.

          "What proof do you have that she does?" Tess asked. It was the first time she had spoken during the meeting and surprisingly it was to ask something that they all wanted to know.

          "Well, when I went to the spot where she was standing, on the ground there were these glowing droplets of light, and they had formed the constellation Cassiopeia," said Alex.

          "Is this thing still there?" asked Max.

          "No," said Alex shaking his head. "When I touched them, they disappeared, but there might be some sort of a mark left on the pavement where it happened."

          "So what you're saying is that you saw this girl, you "connected", she disappeared, you went to where she was, saw a constellation on the ground, and now it's not there. Basically, you have no proof," Michael said sarcastically. "This has been a waste of my time."

          "Stop it, Michael! You're being rude. Come on, you guys. Alex wouldn't tell us this if he didn't think that is important," Maria said, hitting Michael on the back of the head.

          Alex smiled at Maria, grateful that someone believed him. It made him more confident in his belief that this girl existed.

          "Maria's right and I for one trust Alex and think we should investigate this "girl"," Isabel said, looking pointedly at Max.

          Alex's heart leapt in his chest at the thought that Isabel believed him. Of everyone here, he had been the least sure of how she would react. It felt good to know that she was on his side.

          "Alright, we'll look into it. Alex, later could you show me and Liz the spot where she was?" Max said, taking Isabel's not so subtle hint.

          "Yeah, sure," Alex responded.

          With that the meeting was over. Michael stormed off and with a roll of her eyes, Maria followed. Liz glanced over at Max and then muttered something about an experiment and hurried away. She had been avoiding him since she got back from Florida and everyone knew it had something to do with revelation of the Pod Squad's destiny. Max made the motion to follow her, but Tess latched on and would let him get away. Kyle was absent at the meeting for reasons unknown. 

          Finally, it was just Alex and Isabel still there. He walked over to here and said, "Thanks for believing me. It means a lot to me."

          "Why wouldn't I believe you? I know you would never lie about something like this. I trust you completely," she answered. 

          They exchanged a smile, and she said, "Well, I have to go, but I'll talk you to later." 

          "Bye, Isabel."

          "Bye, Alex."

          And with that, they parted and as Alex walked along he pondered both Isabel's words and the intentions of the mystery girl. 

          'Maybe, this girl is trying to find the Royal Four. But if she is, why would she come to me?' Alex thought as he walked along the street.

And that folks is the end of chapter two. I apologize profusely if it is a little hard to follow. Once again thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Second Sighting

First of all, I would like to give a big shout out and thanks to all readers and especially reviewers. It makes me all fuzzy inside to know that you guys are reading and liking it. In saying that, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, the reader. And now on to the next chapter…

Disclaimer: Tristement, Je ne possèdent rien. (Sadly, I own nothing.)

Chapter 3:

       Since the meeting the previous day, nothing had happened. Alex had shown Max and Liz, the spot where the girl had been, but sadly in the spot where she had stood, the only remarkable thing had been the way the indents in the concrete had been shaped. Max and Liz had agreed that something had formed the dots, but weren't entirely convinced that they were of Czechoslovakian nature.

       School that day had been uneventful, and surprisingly, Alex was grateful. The only thing that seemed different was that Isabel was behaving more friendly towards him, something that she hadn't been in the entire time he'd known her. Not that Isabel cruel to him, but she had always been closed off and reserved, which made him want to understand her more than anything.

       He walked up to his locker and began to undo his lock. Right as he pulled the lock off and opened his locker, Maria rushed up to him with that firey abundance of energy only Maria could have.

       "So, have this mystery girl showed up again?" Maria asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice.

       "No. I haven't seen any sign of this girl's existence since that night," Alex said as he put his books into his locker.

       "Well, maybe she's just waiting for the right moment to come see you," she suggested, while picking at her nails.

       "Maria, I really doubt that there is ever going to be a right moment for her to come find me," Alex said as he took the books he needed for his next class out.

       "Then, maybe, she'll show up when you least expect it,"

       "Yeah, that's if she comes back,"

       "Oh, I have a feeling she might. Seriously, why come only once for no reason?" 

       "Good point. Bye Maria," said Alex, closing his locker.

       "Bye, Alex," said Maria as she walked off in the opposite direction.

       'Maybe Maria's right. Maybe this semi-existent girl will show up when I least expect it,' he thought as he walked down the hall. 

       Alex had just turned the corner when he spotted a girl he had never seen before. She had long, straight, dark brown hair; similar to Liz's and skin that suggested a Native American ancestry. What made him noticed her inparticular, was that he knew that even though her appearance had changed, it was the same girl. Her eyes were the same. One green and one brown, just as they had been that night. 

The girl saw him and smiled her slight, enigmatic smile. She turned and continued down the hall, as if she was signaling for him to follow. Alex followed her and had almost reached her, when she turned the corner. Just as she was about to turn, she stopped and her eyes met his. He was entranced. He watched as she put her hand on the wall and then disappeared.

 Alex looked around, but no one seemed to have noticed the girl's disappearance.  He made his way through the dispersing crowd towards that wall that she had last touched. When he reached the wall, he noticed that she had left something for him to find. 

It was just like what she had left in her place that night, except this time the glowing droplets formed the constellation Signus. 

'That girl, she knows me. Who ever she is, she somehow knows me. I wonder why she keeps leaving me constellations. Do they mean some sort of message?' thought Alex, making a mental note of the constellation as he reached out his hand to touch it and it disappeared under his fingertips. 'Well, I guess this can only mean another meeting with the Podsters.'

With that, Alex left the wall and made his way to his next class, a little confused, but extremely grateful for the long passing periods.

I'm sorry if this a little long or confusing, but I will update soon. Someone asked in their review if the was a dreamer fic and I am slightly embarrassed at my ignorance, but I do not know what that is, but if I did, I would certainly answer your question. Please keep reviewing and thank you!


	4. Bonding

I would like to thank all those that have reviewed my story so far (Trude, Taranis, Martyjeannine, NATZ2, jazzypunker, Ria cola & neonarniaguardian39 (special thanks to you for answering my question!)) and all those who are going to review after this chapter (hint, hint).  I apologize for the short chapters, but it just means I'll update more often & I owe my reason to short chaps, due to the fact that I feel its easier to keep the pace steady. I was asked if I knew the final pairings, and the answer is yes, but I'm sorry, I want to keep it hush hush until it comes into effect the story. I guess that just means you'll have to keep reading to find out how it ends (well, duh)! Well, now, I'm just ranting, so I'll just give you the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked (which was just now) I still own nothing.

Chapter 4: 

          Alex continued to ponder Maria's comments and the sudden reappearance of the girl throughout the course of the day. It was her second visit to him, each time leaving behind the constellation, and he still had no idea what she wanted. 

          'Maybe, I'm destined to never know why she comes. Maybe I'm just supposed to see her and then die,' Alex thought morbidly.

          It was after school when Isabel approached him at his locker.

          "Alex, can we talk?" Isabel asked tentatively.

          "Yeah, sure. You know that you can always talk to me, Iz," Alex responded without a second thought.

          "Well, I was thinking, maybe, you and I could get together sometime? You know, to hang out?" Isabel asked. It seemed to Alex that she was almost afraid to ask him out of fear of rejection. Something the old Isabel never would have been.

          "Of course!" Alex said, almost to eagerly. "Anytime, but before I forget, I really have to show you something."

          "What is it?" she said, curious as to what he need to say.

          "Well, I got another visit from the girl."

          "Really? When? Where?"

          "Here at school, today, between 6th and 7th periods."

          "What did she do? Did she say anything?"

          "The funny thing is, once again she said nothing. She even looked different, too. I knew it was her, though. Her eyes, they stayed the same. This time she led me through the halls until she smiled, touched the wall, and disappeared."

          "That's it?"  
  


          "No, she left behind another constellation. This time it wasn't Cassiopeia though it was Signus. I haven't got a clue what those to have in common, so I can't say why she is showing them to me."

          "Can you show me?"

          "Yeah, follow me," Alex continued, leading Isabel through the empty halls, until he reached the wall where the mark was. 

          The glowing droplets had disappeared the moment Alex touched them, but the hollows they left in the wall remained. They weren't as noticeable as before, but still, they were remarkable.

          "Amazing. Alex, what do you think they mean?" Isabel questioned.

          "I have no idea, but think that whatever it is, it must be out of this world." Alex said, a smile on his lips.

          Isabel turned and smiled at him, because of the pun he had just made.  She felt special that he had chosen to share this with her alone first, before telling the others. She liked to know that she meant something to him.

          "We should probably tell the others," Alex said.

          "Yeah, let's do that. We can meet at the Crashdown. After hours, of course," Isabel responded.

          "Naturally. Well, shall we round up the troops?" Alex asked, holding out his arm to her.

          Isabel giggled as she took his arm, "Yes, we should." 

          And they walked off down the hall together to gather group and tell the latest news.

Okay. I'm sorry if the ending was kind of cheesy. Also, I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been über busy lately. I will, however, be updating within a week as, the holidays are upon us. So happy holidays (Christmas, Chanukah, Festivus, ect.) and please review & keep reading!


	5. The Visit

Here it is. The promised, early/quick update. I hope y'all are satisfied. To all those that reviewed, thanks bunches. If I knew you personally, I would send y'all fruit baskets. And onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yep, still own nothing.

Chapter 5:

       Alex sat on his bed, absentmindedly strumming his guitar. The meeting at the Crashdown had gone better than the previous one. However, not everyone (meaning Michael) had agreed that this girl wasn't human.

'Every time this girl comes, I get more confused. Why me? What's so special about me?' Alex thought. 'Though, the upside is that Isabel is finally noticing me. Regardless of the circumstances, that is always good.'

Alex turned his attention to his guitar, plucking out a few chords, on the idea that he could write a song for Isabel.

Alex was thoroughly engrossed in the beginnings of his song that he failed to notice the soft knocking at his bedroom window. It was by pure luck, that he stopped his song and looked out his window. He was startled by what he saw.

The girl was standing outside of his window, knocking lightly on the glass. She once again looked different, as had become the norm.  This time, she had alabaster skin, with freckles across a tiny nose, and short red hair, that was slightly flared out. When she saw him looking at her, she stopped knocking and stood there, staring at him with the eyes that never changed. 

Alex got up, set down his guitar, and walked across the room. Surprisingly, she didn't disappear as he got closer. He opened his window and looked her in the eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" Alex asked.

She looked at him, sadness sweeping across her face. 

"You don't know me, do you?" she asked. Her voice was unlike anything Alex had ever heard before. It was like bells, an Irish flute, and the wind all at the same time.

"Should I?"

"I thought, perhaps, you would, but now that I realize you don't, I am hardly surprised."

"What does that mean? Who are you?"

"I need to speak to you Alex. It's very important, but I cannot speak here. I will see you in your dreams, then we can talk," she finished, reaching up and touching his cheek, before turning around and walking away.

"Wait! What do you mean in my dreams? When is this going to happen?" Alex called after her.

She stopped and turned back to look at him. "Soon," was all she said, then she disappeared.

Alex looked at the spot where she had been for a while, before making motions to close his window. He stopped when he noticed on the windowsill, another constellation. The glittering lights formed Orion, the hunter, and once again they disappeared at the touch of his fingers.

'That was weird. At least now I know she is looking for me. What did she mean that I should know her? I'm sure I would remember girl like her. And that stuff about my dreams, is she going to dream walk me or something? This is really getting weird,' thought Alex as put away his guitar and got ready for bed, suddenly very tired. He wasn't sure if he was actually tired or if he just wanted to see the girl in his dreams.

Well, here it is, chapter five. Please review and I apologize for its shortness. I guess that means a quick update is inevitable, doesn't it? Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you next chapter! 


	6. Dreaming

Ahh, another chapter. This has been going surprisingly quickly for me (thank goodness). I have the next several chapters planned out and am pleased to report that in the true Roswell fashion, you will soon be getting some answers, in addition to more questions. To my readers and my reviewers, thank you, it's nice to know I'm not writing to a brick wall, even though brick walls can be quite the captive audience. Now I'm going to stop gushing and get a move on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Ovviamente, la I non possiede niente (devo continuare a scrivere un diniego?)

Chapter 6:

          Alex drifted into an uneasy sleep. His body seemed to know that some foreign conciousness was going to be visiting as soon as he being to dream and therefore was apprehensive. 

          Deep sleep did find Alex Whitman and along with it came the promised dreams. 

          Alex dreamt that he was in a large, white, empty space. He was standing there, inspecting his surroundings, when the scenery began to change. The space remained expansive and white, but things began to pop up inside it. A plush blue sofa, a Victorian style red velvet chair and a small brown Mahagony coffee table appeared out of nowhere.

          Alex wasn't sure if these things were appearing because of his own subconscious or because of someone else's. In fact, Alex wasn't even sure if his subconscious was in control or not. 

          "Am I really dreaming?" Alex asked out loud, since he felt it would be foolish to think inside his own head.

          "Well, in a way you are. But in the true psychiatric form of the word, you're not," spoke a feminine voice.

          Startled, Alex turned to see the girl lounging in the red chair. She looked different, but this time she was familiar in her appearance. It was more than just the eyes, which as had become the custom, hadn't changed. This time, Alex could swear that he had seen the girl before.

          "Have I seen you like this before?" Alex asked, "I mean you seem familiar."

          "Of course I seem familiar. I chose this appearance on purpose, just so that I would seem familiar to you," she responded immediately.

          "Really? I mean I kind of figured you could change your appearance at will, but what do you mean you chose this to seem familiar. Whom do you look like that I know?" Alex asked again.

          "Why, I look like you," she answered.

          Then it struck Alex what she had just said. She did in fact look like him. Not exactly, more like the girl version of him. She looked, as he would've expected his sister to look, if he had a sister. 

          Her hair was wavy; falling just past her shoulders, and was the same shade of brown as his. Her skin was the same fair white, and the smile she smiled was like his. He knew at an instant that more than just familiarity had prompted this choice. 

          "You do look like me. Not really me, more like my sister, if I had one."

          "That was the intention."

          "Why would you want to look like my sister? What does it have to do with why you've been coming to me?"

          "Looking like your sister has everything to do with my visiting you."

          "What is that supposed to mean? Why are you being so cryptic?"

          "Alex, you have to understand. There is a _reason_ I chose to come you and not the Antarian hybrids."

          "What? How do you know about them?"

          "That's just it, I know all about them. I know everything, Alex, and that is exactly why I chose to come to you." 

          "You know everything? How?"

          "How I know will be explained later, but for now I have something far more important than the hybrids to tell you."

          "What's more important than them?"

          "_You_ are more important than them."

          While this was happening, Isabel, in her own room, had decided to play a little visit to the dreams of her favorite human. Little did she know or expect what she would find there.

          "What? Are you telling me, that I am more important than the hybrid royal family of Antar?" Alex asked, disbelieving.

          "Alex, you are more important than they will _ever_ be," stated the girl, pleading with him to believe what she was saying.

          Suddenly, the girl became very stiff, and turned her direction away from Alex, to tall, blonde haired hybrid beauty that had appeared just in time to hear Alex's and the girl's last statements.

          "Vilandra, this does not concern, though I can't say that I am surprised to find you in Alex's mind. It has always been a hobby of yours," the words that the girl spoke may have been harsh, yet they were delivered in a sweet, knowing way. There was no cruelty or mocking behind them.

          "What?" Isabel gasped at being spotted, this had never happened to her before. "How did you know that I was here? No one can ever tell that I am in their dreams."

          "This isn't my dream, Vilandra. In fact, its not really a dream at all," answered the girl.

          "Not a dream, than how am I here?" Isabel asked, startled by the news. 

          Alex just sat on the sofa, watching the interaction between the two women. He had chosen to sit down the instant that the girl had noticed Isabel.

          "It's like a dream, but Alex's conscious mind is working in an environment created by his subconscious mind, Vilandra."

          "Why do you keep calling me that?" Isabel asked, shivering at the thought of being referred to by the name of her supposedly traitorous former self.

          "Its who you were, who you still are, even though you go by Isabel now," the girl said simply. Turning her attention back to Alex, she said. "Alex, it is important that you and I speak again. Outside of your dreamscape will be fine, I suppose. And you can bring the hybrids and the rest of your little human/alien group."

          "Where are we going to meet? Tomorrow I don't have school, so we can meet anytime," Alex said.

          "The best time shall be around 10 at night. I will let you chose the place, but make sure that it is some place secluded and not in town. Please don't make it in someone's house, that would be a dangerous thing to do," she responded.

          Now addressing both teenagers, "Goodnight Alex, I'll let your subconscious take control now, so that you can get some real rest. Come along, Vilandra, let us leave the boy alone, you shall see him once the sun rises again," she spoke gently, reassuringly, like a parent to a child.

          With that said, she strode over to Isabel and nodded meaningfully at her. Isabel smiled, waved, and mouthed the words "good night" to Alex, before leaving. 

The girl turned to Alex and said in a very teenage way, "See ya soon," and disappeared. 

With the girls gone from his mind, he began to drift into actual dreams with the knowledge that he would remember this all in the morning.

Phew, that was some work. Not that I didn't enjoy every minute of it. Well, as always, please review and thanks for reading/reviewing (even if you don't review). The next chapter should be up shortly. With all this extra time I currently have, I have to do something!

I thought that I would include some notes to all those who have reviewed this story ever, as a way to show my appreciation.

Trude: Thank you for reviewing. Some of your many questions and guesses will be answered and proven true or false in the upcoming chapters. You're right what is with Alex & girls visit his dreams? Maybe its a hot travel spot! You were my first reviewer and for that I will always be greatful!!! Thanks bunches and sry that I am being so cryptic. LOL What can I say? Its my nature!  ;-)

jazzypunker, & NATZ2: Thanks for the praise! J It always helps! Especially when you are a beginning writer like me & i am going to continue!

Martyjeannine, Ria cola , & neonarniaguardian39: First of all, I'd like to say that you guys have such cool names, and admit that I agree that Alex is awesome. He was overlooked & I never felt that he deserved to be killed when he was! That's why I wrote a fic about him! Please keep reading & see what happens to Alex (its all good, I swear!)

Taranis: Thanks for the praise! It especially brightened my Christmas Eve! I hope the dreams meet your satisfaction!

silvrwish111: Wow! I've never gotten a compliment like that before! Thanks so much, its nice to know that you think so highly of my writing! Plus, I'm like you, if there is a story I'm really interested, I'll check back everyday for updates! LOL

Thanks for the reviews! And hey, if you review after this chapter or one of the ones coming up, I promise to write you a note in return!!

P.S. The disclaimer is written in Italian.


	7. Decisions

**Thanks to all those who reviewed (Taranis, Trude, CREED, Rebel-Alien & Katydidit (yeah, I know what u mean)) and thanks to all those who read, but didn't review (if you had reviewed, I could've thanked you properly). To my loyal readers, which I know that you exist, I hope that this chapter meets your satisfaction. Thank you, and now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: By now it is pretty obvious that I don't own Roswell or anything that you recognize; so I have decided that this will be the last disclaimer I write, since I will not be gaining the rights anytime soon.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those who have ever dreamt of writing and not known where to start; may you find your voice and never lose it.**

Chapter 7:

       Alex stood just outside the door of Michael's apartment, feeling very apprehensive. He knew that he should go in and tell the group what had happened, but he was afraid of their reaction. 

       'What if they try to have me committed? I mean I have the proof, but still this story seems a little far-fetched to me,' thought Alex, debating his next move.

       Alex had been standing outside the door pondering what to do for quite sometime, when Isabel tapped him on the shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts.

       Alex jumped at the shock of being shaken out of his head and turn to address the person who disturbed his peace. He was met with the smiling face of beautiful Isabel.

       "Oh, Izzy, I didn't hear you come up behind me. How long have you been standing there?" Alex asked, slightly embarrassed.

       "Long enough to know that you're worried," Isabel said with a slight smile. "Don't worry about what they are going to say, this time I saw her too. I watch her interact with you, its going to be okay."

       "I know, but I couldn't help thinking that all of this is pretty crazy. I mean seriously who in their right mind would believe me?"

       "Alex, you should know by now that everything that happens to us is crazy and I seriously doubt that all of us are in our right minds.

       "You're right. I mean, what have I got to lose?" Alex said, opening the door of Michael's apartment.

As it turned out, Alex and Isabel had been the last to arrive. The rest of the gang was spread out around Michael's 'living' room, if it could be called that. They are turned to look at the latecomers. A slight blush crept across Alex's cheeks; Isabel's face, however, showed its usual ice princess facade. The conversation so started up again, this time with a purpose.

       "So," said Max, taking on his role as leader. "Alex, have you seen this mysterious girl again?"

       "Actually I have," said Alex, much to the surprise of the others, with the exception of Isabel. "In fact, I've seen her three more times."

       "I told you that she'd come back!" exclaimed Maria, happy that she had assumed correctly.

       "Has she talked to you? What does she want?" Liz asked, curiously.

       "Well, she came at left me the constellation of Cygnus, which once again disappeared when I touched it. Well, the glowing part I mean. Then, I saw her outside my window, where she said that she would see me in my dreams and left behind the constellation Orion.  Then last night, she was in my dreams, and said that I was more important than the Royal Four and when Isabel showed up in my head, she refused to say anything else, except she did tell me to pick a spot with you guys and meet her at 10 o'clock tonight," Alex explained, knowing that he sounded completely crazy. He looked at his friends to try and gage their reactions.

       Kyle was the first to speak. "Well, this is just great! I am going to be the only one here without some sort of alien visit!" he said, sounding slightly resentful.

       "Hey! I haven't had an alien visit," said Maria, defensively.

       "Yeah, but you are dating one!" Kyle spat back.

       "So? You were healed by one!" Maria defended, getting angry.

       "Would you two quit it? We need to deal with what Alex said; not get angry over it," Liz said, breaking up the fight between the two of them.

       "Easy for you to say, you witnessed the destiny visit as well as being healed," muttered Kyle, before finally letting it drop.

       "Moving on, Alex, is there anything different about this girl that suggests what powers she has?" Max asked, trying to gain more information.

       "Well, each time her appearance changed. Everything about her, except her eyes, was different. Those eyes, they are unlike anything I've ever seen," said Alex, mostly saying the last part to himself.

       At those words, Isabel shifted uncomfortably. Fortunately for her, no one noticed. They were all preoccupied with this mysterious, semi-existent girl.

       "So, she's a shapeshifter, like Nasedo," remarked Tess, mentioning their dead protector.

       "Well, I for one, think we should meet with her. How else are we fully supposed to know what she wants?" Isabel stated.

       "How do we know that this isn't some trap? Think about it, why would she know about us if she wasn't our enemy?" Michael said bitterly.

       "We won't know what she wants unless we meet with her, but we should be prepared just incase this is a trap. So, Kyle, Liz, Maria, I think you guys should stay home," assessed Max, utilizing his leadership skills.

       "Nuh uh, no way am I missing out on another alien shindig. How come I have to always be left out anyway? I have as much right as anyone else, seeing as I was invited," Kyle said.

       "Buddha-boy has a point," remarked Tess.

       "I think Tess is right. Kyle, Maria, and I have just as much right as you do to be there," Liz said, much to the surprised of the group.

       "Well, if were going to be prepared just in case it is a trap, then we have to know what kinds of things she might do," Isabel said.

       "Well, she can shapeshift, so she might look like any of us. That's just great, for all we know she could just trick us into destroying each other," Michael said bitterly.

       "What else besides the change of appearance, did she leave or do, Alex?" asked Maria.

       "She dreamwalked me, and she left behind the constellations," Alex answered.

       "I don't think we'll have to worry about the dreamwalking. It's not very useful if we're awake,"  Max said.

       "The constellations," Liz said quietly. 

       "What?" Max asked.

       "The constellations. There must be some reason that she keeps leaving them. More than that, there must be some reason why she chose those ones," continued Liz.

       "What connection could they have?" Tess asked.

       "Well, look at what they are. Cassiopeia is the queen, Orion's the hunter, and Cygnus is the swan or northern cross," Liz said.

       "Maybe she's using the constellations to tell you something," Maria pointed out.

       "That works, actually. They all are things and must in someway tie into what she's saying," Alex stated.

       "We have nothing. We are just going to have to go into this situation being prepared to destroy her if she makes a false step," Michael said.

       "He's right. We're going to meet her tonight in Fraser woods, and be prepared for anything," Max finished.

       With that done the group dissipated. Maria and Michael were looking like they wanted to quell Michael's anger in a very heated way, which was signal for everyone to leave. Isabel left without saying a word to anyone. Tess and Kyle left to go do something, which neither of them were saying anything about. Liz looked at Max with some sort of longing, as if just looking at him were forbidden, but she couldn't deny herself that pleasure. Liz's and Max's eyes met and Alex could tell that whatever passion they were trying hard to fight, was still there. 

       Alex broke the silence. "Liz, do you need a ride?" he asked.

       "Um, yeah, sure," she answered, looking both embarrassed and glad.

       Alex and Liz got into Alex's car and drove off towards the Crashdown, leaving a disappointed Max behind them, and an ominous future in front of them.

**Well, that was fun. I'd like to say thanks for reading and have the remark of  "wow" at the fact that I now have 24 reviews. That's an average of 4 reviews a chapter (as of chapter 6). Nifty. Oops, I'm revealing my geekiness… Oh well, I think that it is already implied by my writing. Please keep reviewing!**

**BTW: I'm sry if you don't like cheesiness, but what can I say? Sometimes life needs a little cheese. That and I like cheese (i.e. I own 2 boxes of Cheez-its).**


	8. Enigma

Here's another chapter. Wow, that gets boring. Starting it like that. Hmm, I guess I'll just have to reword that. Moving on…

Chapter 8:

       Night had fallen in Roswell. The weather was clear and cool, typical for a desert. The woods were quiet, with the exception of the soft rustling of the trees. 

       There was a clearing in the woods and what was normally empty during the night hours, now had eight dark figures gathered in it. 

       The group had come separately, all agreeing to come to this spot. They had gathered, forming a clump, no one daring to speak. All waiting for the messenger supposed to come. 

       Time slowly past, and 10 o'clock came and went. They were starting to get restless. At about 10:25, Michael finally spoke, something all of them had feared to do.

       "Your  mystery girl blew us off! Face it, she's not coming," he spat angrily.

       "Maybe she's late on purpose. Maybe it's a test of some sort," Alex said, defending this unknown girl.

       "Or it's a trap and now we're screwed, thanks to you," Michael shot back.

       "Spaceboy, chill, you're being mean," Maria said, trying to calm Michael down.

       "No! I won't calm down. We're sitting here like ducks for who knows what! I can't take it anymore," he shouted.

       Suddenly, a bright, white light filled the clearing. Michael immediately stopped speaking as they all flung up their arms to protect themselves from the blinding light. Slowly, the light began to fade and standing in its place was a girl.

       The girl had olive tone skin, strong cheekbones, full lips, and hair the color of cinnamon. She was dressed in a sari that changed colors from gold to red to blue to green and all the colors in between. She wore no shoes and stood there with her arms held out slightly in front of her, open palms facing the group.

       A communal gasp ran through the group at the sight of her eyes. Even more brilliant than Alex had described, the startling contrast between bright green and dark brown.

       "Oh my God, Alex, you were right," whispered Maria, almost at a loss for words.

       She smiled her slight, enigmatic smile at them all. Then she spoke, something the others weren't expecting, her voice just as it had been the night before.

       "I come bearing a message of the stars, of a destiny sealed since the beginning of the universe. Please hear my cry,"

**First of all, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I've just been really busy with exams (ick!). I do have a lot more time now, so I will try to update soon. **

**Secondly, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger (can it even be considered one?). I just couldn't resist. **

**Thirdly, I apologize for the sheer tinyness of this chapter. This are gonna start getting longer, though, so don't fret!**

A huge, whopping shout out and thanks to those who reviewed (Trude, Martyjeannine, JonBgirlT, & jazzypunker).

**Yes, as illustrated last chapter, I have a humorous side and like to show it off. Plus who couldn't resist a little squabble over something over who is more connected to the aliens? I sure couldn't! ****J**

**See ya next time. Same place, different time. **

**                      -Gifted Empress**


	9. A Name

Chapter 9:

          The group stared at her in awe. Slowly, the words began to sink in.

          "What?" whispered Max, confusion in his voice.

          "I come bearing a message of the stars, of a destiny sealed since the beginning of the universe. Please hear my cry," she repeated.

          "We got that the first time, but who are you?" said Michael, not even confusion could dull his bluntness.

          The girl smiled, and shook her head, as if she had just remembered something.

          "I forgot that I didn't tell you," she answered.

          "So why not tell us now?" replied Kyle.

          "I am Ananda, the joy that without which the universe would cease to exist," she answered.

          "Ananda, that's a pretty name," Maria said.

          "It's the Sanskrit word for what I am. Though it is used as a name, and it is easier to say than the description," Ananda replied.

          "We know your name, but that still doesn't tell us who you are," Liz asked respectively.

          "I told you what I what I was, but perhaps I should word it more simply. I am a Guardian, the universe looks to my brother and myself for advice and counsel," Ananda stated.

          "The universe? What planet are you from?" Tess asked.

          "I'm not from a planet, nor was I born. I was created just before the universe was. I watch it and help in along. In a sense I am the universe," 

          "Then how does the universe look to you for advice?" Max questioned.

          "The beings of this universe look to us as sort of gods, in a sense. They know we are there, they just can't explain how. Occasionally, we do go corporeal," 

          "You're a goddess?" Maria asked, disbelieving.

          "In a sense yes, but at the same time no. It's complicated,"

          "Why are you here?" asked Isabel.

          "I am the Oracle and my brother is the Protector. My brother and I were separated and I have been trying to find him," Ananda answered.

          "What does that have to do with us?" Michael asked.

          Alex stood there, watching this conversation go back and forth between the gang and Ananda, all the while remaining quiet. Or rather, he watched Ananda. He couldn't help it, he felt drawn to her. As though something inside of her was calling to something in him, a part of himself he hadn't known to be there.

          "I am here to retrieve my brother. He is here and I have finally found him," Ananda answered.

          "Who is he? Do you need our help?" Liz asked.

          "You all know who he is. In fact he is standing here right now," Ananda replied.

          "Who?" was the group response.

          She walked through the group towards Alex, her enchanting eyes fixed on him. She stretched out her arm in the same way a presenter would direct attention to an exhibit. 

          "Alex is my brother. Darrius, the Protector, he who upholds the good," she stated simply.

Hee hee! Aren't I evil? It's my second cliffhanger in a row. Just call me butter cause I'm on a roll. 

**Aren't you proud? This chapter is out so quickly!! Yippee! Things are really starting pick up, aren't they?**

**Man, I do seem to be using the word "aren't" a lot, don't I? LOL**

**Well, as usual, please review! Thank ya!**


	10. Confusion

Chapter 10:

          "What?" Alex said, shocked at her words. Now, it was his turned to be disbelieving.

          Ananda smiled and walked slowly towards him. She said, gently, "Alex, you _are_ my brother. I've searched the universe for you and now I've finally found you."

          Disbelief, mistrust, and awe were the emotions apparent of everyone's faces. It was quite obvious that they still didn't believe what Ananda was saying.

          "You must've made a mistake," pointed out Liz, after a while. "Alex was born here, on Earth. Also, he hasn't shown any powers."

          The group nodded in agreement with Liz's statement.

          "Liz is right. I've seen my baby pictures. Hell, I've even seen the sonogram photos. I _know _that I am my parents' child," Alex stated.

          "He's right. I mean, I've seen the pictures and there is no way that he isn't a Whitman," Maria said.

          "Hey! Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Alex, turning to Maria.

          "Hey!" said Maria, holding up her hands in a surrendering way. "Don't look at me. All, I'm saying is that you've had the Whitman nose since birth."

          "There's nothing wrong with my nose!" defended Alex.

          "You guys! Would you just chill? We're trying to get some answers here. We'll discuss the size of Whitman's nose later," Kyle spoke, trying to break up the brewing fight.

          "Yeah guys, come on we have bigger things to discuss," inserted Max.

          "There's a reason Alex doesn't have Darrius' powers," Ananda said, guiding the conversation back to the original point.

          "And what is it? Oh, could it be that he is human? Come on, we used his blood. His _human_ blood," Liz said, slightly on edge.

          "I'll tell you why, Alex is "human". He was born to his parents, but his my brother," Ananda said.

          "How can that be? You already said that you weren't born," Tess asked.

          "Some time ago, Darrius and I were separated from each other. I was captured in a crystal until a time when that crystal was destroyed. Darrius was sent to be born into a creature that I had to find. And finally I have found him,"

          "Prove it, why hasn't Alex acted like Darrius?" Michael asked.

          "His powers haven't emerged because the part of his soul that is Darrius hasn't been awakened yet. When Darrius is reached, then his powers will return," explained Ananda.

          "Is that what you've come here to do? Reawaken Darrius?" asked Isabel.

          "In simple terms, yes. But I came here for reasons beyond that," Ananda responded.

          "What other reasons?" Max questions.

          "Reasons, that are not for you to know. At least not now," Ananda stated calmly.

          "Let's just say that we would allow you to awaken Darrius, would that change Alex?" asked Kyle, pensively.

          "Hey! Don't I get a say in this? After all, it is my soul," Alex put in.

          "Not now, Alex, we're busy," Maria shushed.

          "In response to your question, it wouldn't change Alex at all. Darrius has always been there, influencing who Alex is, regardless of his being fully awake. Alex is Darrius, only missing a part. All that I would, is open up all of him," Ananda explained.

          "Okay, but how? I mean would this hurt me?" asked Alex, concerned for his own safety.

          "No. I won't let you do this," Isabel shouted.

**I beg the most humble pardon of all my readers. I am so sorry that I haven't written in a fairly long time. I mean it's been over a month. I have been ridiculously busy. School, work, my play, ect. You know the whole deal.**

**I have good news, and some slightly less good news.**

**The good news is that the play I am in is currently going to a statewide competition. What this means to you: I'll have a fairly decent amount of downtime in which to write. Yippee!**

**The not so good news is that it may be a while before I can update again. But alas, it will not be as long as before. So that makes it not be bad news.**

**I have some thanks and shout outs to my reviewers.**

**Chapters 8 & 9 Reviewers:**

**MO:**** I have no desire to take Alex away from the group. Come on that would be slightly anticlimactic wouldn't it?**

**Asabetha****: Maybe they do, maybe they don't. You'll just have to wait & see!**

**Katydidit:****  *grabs helmet* AHH! Please don't hurt me for the cliffhanger! I promise I'll be good! Not the ape! Don't worry more is on the way.**

**Mt Gazer****: I like you're fic. It's really cool. Yeah, I like the constellations too! And of course Alex is important! Why wouldn't he be?**

**Trude****: Thanks for the unwavering support!**

**Taranis:**** Yup, they're siblings. **

**roswell26:**** Thank you for loving it. And I've got plenty more in the works.**

**Martyjeannine:**** Interesting… is that good or bad?**

**nat****: Maybe this will be a Stargazer. You'll just have to wait and see! **

As you all can tell, I am revealing nothing, much to the chagrin of my readers (meaning you).  Trust me, things are only going to get better & you all deserve a big whopping thank you for skyrocketing my total reviews to 41. That's amazing! Thank you so much! I hope that with this chapter I can get it to 50, but that is a goal. Please review and thanks for reading!

**~Gifted Empress**

**P.S. This chapter was written under the influence of the Beatles circa 1968- 1971. Particularly the song, "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da". Special thanks to them!**


	11. Confession

Chapter 11:

          Everyone turned and stared at Isabel, looks of shock on their faces. She was breathing heavily and looked really upset at the thought of possibly losing Alex. No one, not even Max, had seen her this wound up over a guy.

          "I won't let you do it," she repeated slowly. "I won't lose him."

          "But you won't lose him. You'll be gaining a whole new part of him," Ananda replied calmly, a slight smile on her face, hinting that she knew than she was letting on.

          "I don't love Darrius. I love Alex," Isabel returned. As soon as she spoke, she blushed and turned her head away, surprised by her own boldness.

          Alex was deeply touched at the news. He had always thought that what he felt for Isabel was one-sided; that she was an ice princess, meant to be marveled at, but never touched. Alex didn't quite know how to respond to this revelation.

          "You love me?" Alex stammered out.

          "You love him?" Michael asked disbelieving. 

          "Michael!" said Maria, smacking his arm and glaring at him.

          "Yeah, I guess I do. I just never know how to tell you," Isabel answered, turning to Alex, a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes. Alex knew that she was afraid that he was going to reject her.

          "Wow. This is amazing. I don't know how to answer. I love you too, Isabel," Alex answered, running his hand his hair, in his amazement.

          "Aw, how sweet! This is so romantic," Maria gushed.

          "Can we get this little love fest over with?" Michael grumbled.

          Liz was the first to turn the conversation back to Ananda.

          "Is it still the best idea to turn Alex back into Darrius? Think of what it would do to Isabel. They just found each other," Liz asked, trying to convey her reasoning.

          "Why should it matter? Vilandra loved my brother, so why shouldn't Isabel?" Ananda answered with a little laugh.

          "What do you mean Vilandra loved Darrius? When did she know him?" Tess asked.

          "Well, Vilandra was praying to the Protector to be saved, and Darrius was watching her and fell in love. He decided to go to her, and even though I warned him not to, he did anyways in the form of Gaudior. Vilandra fell in love him in that form," Ananda explained. Turning to Alex, she said, "You never did listen to me."

          "Wait! Wasn't Vilandra betrothed to Rath?" asked Max.

          "She was, but she didn't love him," Ananda answered.

          "Whoa, that sucks. Engaged to someone you don't love," Kyle stated.

          "How does Vilandra's loving Darrius explain Isabel's loving Alex?" Liz asked.

          "Vilandra loved Darrius and Isabel is Vilandra. It's no mistake that she loves Alex. It was written in the stars. Nothing could change that," Ananda answered.

          Instead of quelling the questions, all it did was create more; the aliens and humans desire to know more about the aliens' past lives consuming them all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Here end's chapter 11. Sorry if it ended kind of oddly. I don't know why it did, it just happened that way. Oh well. Chapter 12 is coming soon, so don't fret!**

**My play got 7th in state *does a happy dance*. I'm very thrilled about it, as you might be able to tell.**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. Please keep it up!**

**Congrats to Lord of the Rings, who swept the Oscars, getting 11 awards. That's absolutely amazing. **

**Please keep reading & reviewing! I'll talk to you soon!**

**P.S. This chapter was written under the influence of Jethro Tull. Particularly the songs "Bourée" and "Thick as a Brick". Thank you to them. Go  Ian Anderson and rock n' roll flute! It's awesome!**


	12. Betrayal

Chapter 12:

       "So, if Darrius is Alex and he was involved in our past lives, then how much do you know about who we used to be?" Tess asked.

       "She obviously knows everything if she is essentially the universe," Max said.

       "How much do you know about yourselves?" Ananda asked.

       "Well, we have the Four Square and Max here is Zan, the king of Antar, and he is supposed to go back and save the planet from Kivar. Tess is Ava, his queen. Isabel is Vilandra, his sister, who was betrothed to Rath, which is who I am. We were sent here as hybrids to be reborn and live until we are ready to return to Antar. We have powers and that whole deal," Michael explained.

       At the mention of the Podsters Destiny, Liz began to look kind of uncomfortable. At the mention of Ava, however, Ananda got a worried look on her face.

       "Which one of you is Ava?" she asked, though it was quite obvious she already knew.

       "I am," said Tess, stepping forward to address Ananda.

       Ananda just stood there and stared at her. Silence fell on the group and all that could be heard were the crickets and the rustling of wind through the grass.  

       The girl with cinnamon colored hair, took a step towards the short blonde-haired, blue eyed Tess, and said, with her eyes never leaving Tess, "I can say nothing with Ava present,"

       "Well, that is going to make it very hard for you, since Tess is a member of the Royal Four," Kyle pointed out.

       "Ava does not deserve to stand beside you nor does she deserve to know anything," Ananda replied coldly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yeah, I know its really short. That's why I'm giving you two! As you can tell, things are really picking up and starting to get juicy. Why is juicy used to describe writing? Anyways, stay turned for chapter 13!**

**Also, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't published in a long time!!! I've been out of town for 2 weeks! Forgive me?**


	13. Judgement

Chapter 13:

       "What? You come here, ranting about some destiny Alex has and then ask us what we know about where we come from, and then refuse to tell us anything because Tess is here! How fair is that?" Michael yelled, his much-suppressed anger spilling out.

       Tess, stood up a little straighter and looked Ananda square in the eyes, her anger being expressed by the words, "I was Ava and was queen of Antar, I have as much right to know what happened there as Max, Isabel, and Michael. Who are you to say what I can and cannot know?"

       Ananda returned Tess' angry glare with a strangely calm look and said flatly, "Ava was a traitorous whore and if you are her, then you deserve a fate worse than death." 

       "You sound less than convinced yourself that Tess is Ava," Liz pointed out.

       "Shut up! How dare you say that I am not who I was told!" Tess yelled at Liz.

       "Now stop it, all of you! This is getting way to far out of control. We need to stay calm or we aren't going to get anyway," Kyle said, stepping being Tess and Liz.

       "Oh shut the hell up, Buddhaboy. Go meditate or something," Tess spat and Kyle.

       In response to that Kyle took a step towards Tess and looked as though he was going to do something _very_ anti-Buddhist. However, Ananda grabbed Tess' arm and turned the blond girl towards her. 

       "What are you doing? Stop touching me!" Tess spat.

       Ananda placed both of her hands on Tess' cheeks and began to search, with a look of curiosity on her face, Tess' eyes. Silence fell on the group as they stared at the interaction between Tess and Ananda. It was visible that the anger was slowly leaving Tess.

       Finally, Ananda spoke. "Are you sure that this is Ava?" she asked.

       "Why wouldn't she be? That's what Nasaedo told us and it was confirmed by the message from our mother," Max said.

       "It might be another. Only I can determine the truth," Ananda explained.

       "Who? Who could it be?" asked Maria.

       Maria's question went unanswered as Ananda turned to Tess again.

       "Tess, would you be willing to be completely flooded with your past memories and to know your past self?" she asked.

       "Of course, especially if it will put a rest to this whole debate," Tess said haughtily, though confusion was evident in her voice.

       "Alright, now I need you to close your eyes. This may take a while," Ananda said.

       "Okay," Tess murmured, closing her eyes.

       Ananda kissed Tess' forehead, and with her eyes closed, placed her forehead to Tess'.

       Minutes went by and no one dared make a noise. They all just sat and stared in awe at was happening. Neither of the two standing girls made a noise. The sounds that were heard were that of the wind and the insects.

       Suddenly, Tess opened her eyes and let out a gasp. She then collapsed on the ground. Ananda knelt next to the fallen girl, and whispered softly, "Let the truth be known."

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**Oh no! Not a cliffhanger! Is Tess really Ava? Or is she someone else entirely? Find out in chapter 14! *Evil laughter***

I'm sorry about the cliffy. I have this terrible fear that I am going to become an abuser of the cliffhanger ending.  They are sooo addictive. And I doubt that I can go to the Betty Ford clinic to be rehabbed for them. Oh well. What's an authoress to do?

**I'd like to say thank you to all those who reviewed and special thanks to all who congratulated me on my play's success. That means so much to me. *Wipes away a tear* To all my loyal readers & to all my new readers, please keep reviewing! I love feedback. What can I say? It's the diva in me. ^__^ **

**WooHoo! I reached 50 reviews! Due to the addition of chapter 11, I got my 50 reviews! That makes me sooo happy! There isn't enough fruit in the world to thank you guys for review!**

**Lastly I would like to announce that this fic is looking like it's going to be 40 or 50 chapters. My God, who knew that I could write so much? My sad little goal is that I will have over a hundred reviews by the end of it. Will you help me? If you do, it'll be greatly appreciated. **

**Now, I'll let you go and I will see you next time. Same bat time, same bat channel. ^__^ Man alive, I _am_ weird. **

**P.S. This chapter was brought to you will help from Dashboard Confessional and the French language! Let's give 'em a round of applause!**

**~Gifted Empress~**


	14. Revelation

 Before I get started, I need to address a few things. Don't fret! It's not bad! I swear!

**Okay, I got more feedback curious as to what the pairings will wind up being. I'm pretty tight lipped about it sense I feel that revealing that information in the beginning would kind of detract from the suspense of the story. Sorry, but you'll just have to read and see!**

**On a lighter note, as you all know, the first couple has been revealed. *drum roll* Ta da! It's Alex/Isabel! Congrats to all my Stargazer readers, I hope you enjoy it. To my other readers: keep on reading to see if your fave couple will pop up!**

**`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

Chapter 14:

       "Oh my God! What have you done to her?" panicked Maria, after watching Tess fall to the ground.

       "Do not fret; I did not harm her," said Ananda calmly, still kneeling next to the unconscious Tess.

       "Is she gonna be okay?" asked Liz, tentatively.

       "Yes," replied Ananda.

       With those words, Ananda gently prodded Tess, waking up the unconscious girl and helping to sit up.

       "Tessandra, are you alright?" asked Ananda gently.

       Tess rubbed her eyes, and slowly stood up. She looked around at the group as though she was seeing them in a new light. After a few moments, she spoke.

       "Yes, thank for freeing me from my sister," she said, turning and hugging Ananda.

       "It was the least I could do Tessandra," Ananda returned.

       "Wait a second! Why are you calling Tess, Tessandra? And what are you talking about, being freed from her sister?" asked Max.

       "It wasn't Ava who was sent in the pods with you, but Tessandra, her twin sister," revealed Ananda.

       "So Ava had a sister, and Tess is it?" asked Kyle.

       "Yes, I'm Ava sister, Tessandra, and I'm sorry for all the trouble my sister has caused you. I didn't have any way to stop her. I was trapped in my own body," apologized Tess, shakily.

       The group gazed in wonder at Tess. They knew that the petite blond was not the same girl she was minutes earlier. She was indeed a completely different person. Her posture was different, less haughty, there was an aura of kindness around her; she seemed almost timid. This was obviously not the Tess they all knew.

       "Tessandra and Ava were often confused for one another. But trust me, it was only because of looks. Ava was cruel, haughty, selfish, and hungry for power. Tessandra, on the other hand, was kind, timid, selfless, and peaceful. The two were nothing alike," Ananda explained. 

       "Now, I do believe that you're being a little harsh on Ava. She really wasn't that bad. She just wanted attention; to be loved. I blame myself, partly," Tess defended.

       "Why do you blame yourself for your sister's problems?" Alex asked.

       "I was her twin. She wasn't an individual, but half of a set. I just took attention away from her."

       "You make it sound like you didn't deserve attention! You have as much right as Ava, if not more, to be loved; to be in the spotlight. How can you just knock yourself down like that?" Kyle questioned.

       At this sudden praise, Tess blushed and looked at her feet. She fell silent as if at a lost for words to defend her cruel sister. 

       "All her life, Tessandra was overpowered by Ava and in the end, this cause much destruction," Ananda said to the contemplating group.

       Almost tentatively, Isabel voiced a question, "You called Ava a traitorous whore; I thought I, I mean, Vilandra was the traitor."

       "The only way that was Vilandra could even be seen as traitorous was for refusing to marry Rath. If she had she would've truly been a traitor. A traitor to herself," Ananda stated.

       "So it was Ava who betrayed them all?" Liz questioned.

       "Ava always wanted power. Kivar offered it. Naturally, Ava jumped at the chance to rule an entire star system. It was her dream," Ananda explained.

       Silence fell once again, as all this new information was being digested.

After a moment, Michael spoke.

       "Are you really sure that all this information is right? Couldn't you be making a mistake?" 

       "I couldn't, even if I tried. I know everything and it is all nicely organized in my consciousness. I am absolutely positive in what I am saying," Ananda stated.

       "Then if what you're saying is true and I'm kinda thinking it is, the Podsters' Destiny is wrong," Maria thought aloud.

       "You're right. The message was created by Ava on the chance to change things to go her way," Ananda agreed.

       At this statement, Max turned to Liz, looking for reconciliation. He moved her off to the side, slightly away from the rest of the group.

       "You see, Liz. I knew that that message was wrong. I don't have a future with Tess. My future is with you! I know this in my heart to be true," He pleaded.

       "Max, it doesn't change who you are and who I am. You have this whole world you have to save and I have my own plans for the future. As much as I want it to work, there is just no way that it could," Liz chided.

       Once Liz had finished her part, she and Max heard a small laugh. They both turned to see Ananda looking at them. The rest of the group had also turned to see where they two had gone.

       "What's so funny?" Liz asked.

       "Oh nothing. It's just that this is how you always have acted. It's true that some things don't change," Ananda answered.

       "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kyle.

       "Oh nothing," responded Ananda.

       "What is it with you and you cryptic behavior? Can't you ever just tell us anything straight out?" Michael asked harshly.

       "Some things you have to discover for yourself. Other things are just more fun to make you sweat over," Ananda said with a laugh.

       "Nice to know that the powers that be have a sense of humor," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

       "Of course they do, if Alex is one of them," Maria responded. 

       "So, Ananda, are you going to reveal anything else to us now? Or are you going to continue to play games with us?" Michael asked.

       "I have much more to tell, but I cannot finish tonight. The sun will rise soon and in the daylight, safety is hard to find," Ananda answered.

       "So, I guess that means that we are continuing this meeting tomorrow," Max said, assuming the role of the leader.

       With those words, Ananda disappeared in a shimmer of light. _'Figures that she would want to go out with a bang,'_ thought Alex. The rest of the group began to disperse as they made to leave the woods. The girl of the stars had brought up many questions and they all knew that many more would arise the next night.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Plot Twist! *giggles evilly* What can I say? I love keeping my readers on their proverbial toes. Or actually toes if you read this standing up. **

***braces self in doorway against flood* Holy mother of lactose! What chicken crackin' lot of reviews! Phew! 70! *giggles* I'm soooo happy! ^__^ Thank you ParkerEvanss (hehe it reminds me of the way Gollum would say it!) for your abundance (13 in one go!) of reviews. I apologize in advance for any forced leaves of absence that you are asked to take.  Thanks for the awesome compliments, I like being told I'm funny (I'm a comedienne at heart).**

**Also, this chapter is the longest one that I have written so far. I was going to make it 2 chapters, but it felt more right as one. When they say that these things write themselves, they are right! ^__^**

**Btw, this fic is seriously interfering with my pre-calc & ap physics studying *taps foot on floor in menacing way* & ap us history too! *tapping continues* *authoress suddenly beems*  I wouldn't have it any other way! Its great to finally have an excuse to be a bum! Thanks!**

**Thanks to my fabulous loyal readers & reviews. It's great to have fans. It brings out the diva in me! (Not that it was hard to find; I'm such a drama queen.)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! See that button on the bottom? Press it! You know you want to! Or at the very least, I want you to!**

**Um to Trude, thanks for being so loyal & review on every chapter. I'm soo envious of your dedication! To anything! I'm a procrastinator by nature.**

**lilmissreviewer: yeah, I wouldn't do that! That's not what I had in mind at all! Though, I can see why you would hope that Ava would be Liz (I think we all were hoping that at sometime!)**

**jazzypunker: thank you for loving it. and I am updating sooner aren't I? See huh? Huh?**

**Mt Gazer: Yes, fics are like roller coasters & luckily I am an adrenaline junkie so this fic might turn out to be ridiculously long and go places that I have no I idea where and/or when they are. Stay turned, its gonna be a wild ride!**

**anonymous: why didn't you say who you were??? ahh, I don't mind talking to someone who I am unsure is actually there! I do it all the time! I hope this chapters length satisfies you!**

**Hey a quick shout out before I go, Martyjeannine, I loved the "bat-mouse" thing. That was hysterical! Nice to notice that someone else (besides me) appreciate my bizarre crack. **

**P.S. This chapter was written under the influence of Guster. Big ole thanks to them. Particularly the song "Red Oyster Cult". I love that song!**

If you want to be free, take a sip of this tea 

_Join the red oyster cult_

_If you drink the whole cup you will never grow up_

You will never grow old 

(Lyrics From Red Oyster Cult by Guster, definitely not mine)

**~ Gifted Empress**


	15. Contemplation

Chapter 15

          "So, what do we do now?" asked Kyle, voicing one of the many common questions.

          "Well, we go home and try to get some rest. We'll meet at Michael's tomorrow to discuss what just happened, okay?" Max answered ever being a leader.

          With that the group dispersed making their ways back through the woods to their waiting cars, the promise of sleep and possibly the sudden clicking of Ananda's confusing words.

          Kyle helped Tessandra, who was still a little disorientated. She still had all of Tess' memories, but they were now mixed with Tessandra's memories, and Tessandra didn't agree with some of Tess' past behavior. There was one certain thing, this petite blonde girl was not the same one that had come with them to the clearing.

          Liz and Maria had left quickly, Liz dragging Maria with her as she moved to avoid Max and his wanting to discuss the aftermath. Maria had been slightly less than fully willingly to quickly leave her "Space Boy", but a meaningful glance from Liz had urged her on.

          Max watched Liz go and told Isabel he'd meet her by the car and made off into the woods.

          "Boy, Maxwell needs to get over that girl quick. He's really started to piss me off," stated Michael tactfully before making like everyone else and leaving the clearing, leaving only Isabel and Alex remaining.

          Isabel turned Alex, who was sitting down on a large boulder in the clearing.

          "This has been some night hasn't it?" she asked, walking over to him.

          "Uh huh," he answered, not looking at her.

          "Especially for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

          "No thanks, Isabel. I think I just really need some quality me time," Alex responded, looking up at her.

          "Oh, well, okay. Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. But remember, I meant what I said tonight and I'll always be there to listen."

          "Yeah, I know. Thanks Isabel. You're great."

          She turned and smiled at him, "Goodnight Alex"

          "Goodnight Princess" said Alex, smiling back at her.

          When he said that, Isabel suddenly felt a pain in her chest and had a flash of beautiful palace on planet that wasn't Earth. It brought to her mind the echo of a similar incident in a lifetime that wasn't hers. She paused, debating whether or not she should tell Alex, but then concluded that it was better if she just left him for the night. She just kept walking, back to Max, who was waiting impatiently by the jeep. He didn't comment on her apparent distractedness, brushing it off as the same set of thoughts they all had.

          Meanwhile, Alex still sat on the rock, staring up at stars.

          _'So the stars hold my destiny too. Go figure. Who would've thought that nice normal Alexander Charles Whitman would be "otherworldly"? God, if someone had told me this a year ago, I would've recommended them for intense therapy and lots of drugs. Wait, is there even such thing as God? Who am I asking for guidance? Myself? My "sister"? This is so messed up. Just when I finally get my head around one thing, something else comes up that throws me for a loop. When is this gonna end? Wait, I know that answer and its never, especially since it turns out I'm an immortal god who fell in love with princess of a distant planet. Hey, that's kinda cool. What kind of powers to I get? Better yet, how did I come to be? Who or what made me? And why did I get stuck with this job? Why me?'_

Alex thought.

"Why me? Why did I get stuck with this burden? Why me?" Alex asked the night sky.

          But stars have this handy way of not responding when one wants them to, so the stars just stayed the same blinking back at him.

          "Am I ever going to get answers?" he thought out loud.

          "Yes, you'll get them when you're ready for them, which is sooner than you think," answered a voice on the wind.

          Alex heard the voice and for once, he didn't question his sanity or who was speaking to him; he didn't look for the speaker. He just accepted what the voice had to say, trusting the words, having faith that there was something bigger than him, Darius, out there, watching out for the gods and keepers of the universe. _'I guess in a way, even gods have gods,' _he thought as he got up off the rock, ready for a good night's sleep.

          Alex walked out of the clearing, back to his car, back to the remnants of the "old" him. But if he had stopped and turned around on his way out of the clearing he would've seen Ananda sitting where he had just been sitting, dressed like a normal teenage girl, staring up at stars.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Ok…I know its kind of a 180 from last chapter, but alas, it is completely necessary. Its all building up for a new change, a new variation, a new whatever (I'm losing my ability to articulate properly). **

**So first and foremost gets down on hands & knees I'm humbly & profusely apologize for not updating in a ridiculously long time. I have had a immense amount of things to do (um, exams, exams & more different exams). All this happened & it finally looked like I could update, then all 2 of my computers went down & I had to do so massive reprogramming. Forgive me, loves? I now have this story archived in some many places (hard copy & not), its never going to be lost again!**

**If I never have to fill out another multiple choice bubble again, it will be too soon. They're evil…but on the plus side, the day that I had my AP History exam, I did have prom, which was a blast (yup 12 hours of school sponsored partying, plus 2 days of post-prom activities). **

**So, enough of my ranting. I'm going to be yelled at for it anyways, aren't I? Well, as always, please review. Thank you for reading!! (I love you immensely if you made it this far ) My policy of no flames, still holds true (flames are harsh man & I'm completely out of Bengay (which, FYI kinda smells like old ppl)) **

**All reviewers will get one Giant (Living) Gingerbread man & a flock of seagulls (birds, not the band or hairstyle). **

**Gifted Empress**

**P.S. This chapter brought to you by crazy ranting & Franz Ferdinand (particularly the song Michael, which is nothing like the Michael from this story). Oh! And Harry Potter 3! I saw that dressed in a costume! Booyah! Yup, I'm one of _those_ people.**


	16. Bickering

Dedication: to Trude, my most loyal of reviewers, I hope it answers your questions & knocks your socks off (one will okay).

Chapter 16

"Here's what I'm saying we should do. We should go to the clearing tonight meet this girl, try to find out where she is _really_ from, cause I know she is lying to us, and the blast her to kingdom come if she is a spy from Khivar," said Michael, aggrivated.

"Michael! That's not nice! This girl obvious has no evil intentions, come on she's related to Alex, how bad can she be?" screeched Maria, smacking Michael's arm.

It was the next afternoon, and the Pod Squad and friends were sitting in Michael's apartment discussing Ananda, Ananda's message, and the next course of action.

Michael was being his usual suspicious self, and was not about to go without a fight, not even to Maria, and Maria was not about to let Michael be an ass to Alex's new found relative.

"How can we trust her? We know nothing about her, except what little she has told us, and that could be lies!" Michael exclaimed.

"You know what your problem is? You don't trust anyone! This girl knows things about you and has powers and is obviously someone important, and better yet she hasn't been threatening or made any mention of any threats. There is no reason to act like this!" Maria yelled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying she knows things, which means she might be a spy!" Michael shouted.

It was quickly becoming obvious to the rest of the group that this fight was about more than just Ananda. Things were going to get messy if someone didn't intervene right then.

The person who intervened was the one who yesterday would've been the least likely.

"You two really need to calm down. Michael, I understand why you might be suspicious, Ananda did just show up out of the blue, but Maria is right, she means us no harm and look her, she helped bring me back. She saved me from my sister," Tessandra said, calmly, standing between Michael and Maria.

"She's right, you two, and if we are going to accomplish anything and find out any more info, we really need to stay calm and think about what should be done next," Liz agreed.

"You guys, I think the best plan is to go there tonight and just ask her about our pasts. I think that Ananda is pretty likely to tell us more information and then we will have succeeded. How does that sound?" Max asked, playing the leader.

The group expressed their agreement and then Max dissmissed the meeting.

"Liz! Can I talk to you?" asked Isabel, walking over to Liz.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Liz responded.

"Well, I had a flash, I think, but I think it might've been of the past, but how do you know?" Isabel asked.

"What was your flash off?"

"I was talking to Alex and he said 'Goodnight, Princess' and then I got a flash of someone who looked like him smiling at me and saying the same thing in the garden of this beautiful palace. Liz, I think that palace was on Antar."

"So, you think this was of your past life? Wow, Isabel,that's amazing."

"Yeah,but should I tell Alex? Or Max? What do I do? This has never happened to me before."

"Well, you can tell whomever you want, its up to you, its your flash." Liz said.

"Thanks, Liz, for helping me out," Isabel said, as they made to leave the apartment.

"Sure, anytime. It was my pleasure,"

"Well, I'll see you tonight," Isabel said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The two girls split off and Liz was left thinking on her own. Things were getting weird for her. Isabel was being unusually friendly, and something that Ananda had said was bothering her. _'What did she mean, Max and I were like this before?'_ Liz thought, _'Maybe she was confused.' _Liz continued to mull her thoughts as she walked into the Crashdown to prepare for her shift, knowing that when it was done, it would be time to meet with the girl from the stars once again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That was what I would like to call a little segue. We knew from chapter 15 how Alex felt, now I had to give everyone else a chance to voice their thoughts, now didn't I?

I'm sorry I haven't written a lot lately...I've been in Boston for the past 3 weeks (yes I met tons of Democrats) for a conference. It was great & I made tons of new buddies.

Also...anyone watching the Olympics? Wait...what am I saying...4 million people across the world _at least_ are watching the Olympics...I can be such a fool sometimes. I love the Olympics...not so much any particular country...just certain people.

Anyways, lately I've been feeling inspired to write some good old fashioned romance…I don't know why…well, yes I do, but still I don't like how it has been influencing me so. Well, that means there shall be hope for all of you rooting for your fave couple, doesn't it?

Muchos Gracias to sleep26 for reviewing, even after I hadn't updated for ages...maybe other people should take a leaf out of that book? Or I could update faster...huh...interesting.

Um, enough of my ranting. Please read and review. Thank you. Lots of luv.

Gifted Empress

P.S. This chapter was brought to you by a random bunch of songs, such as The Verve's "Bittersweet Symphony" and Modern English's "I Melt for You". Oh yeah, and the Proclaimer's "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" (can't forget the Scottish band). Yup random, just like me.

P.P.S. Chapter 17, the rough draft is finished & I'm working on perfecting it, so it should be up by the end of the week!


	17. Promises

**Ready for what's next? Let's go!**

Chapter 17

The night was a calm one. The New Mexico sky was free from clouds and the stars in their constellations were blinking down from the heavens. A breathe of wind barely disturbed the trees and the calm, peaceful noise of the nocturnal creatures surrounded everything.

The Pod Squad and company had once again returned to Fraiser Woods to meet with the egnigmatic stargirl.

Once again, said girl was late.

"Leave it to higher being to no stick to a schedule,"Kyle spoke disturbing the sullen quietness that had settled upon the group.

There was slight, nervous laughter at his words, but that quickly faded. Tonight everyone wanted to sort out their thoughts before Ananda arrived and messed them up again.

Tessandra kept glancing at Kyle and when he finally noticed, she blushed because she had been caught.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kyle asked her quietly, his hands going to his face to wipe away a nonexistent smudge.

"No, its just that you vaguely remind me of someone," Tessandra responded looking at her shoes.

"Someone good, I hope."

"Yes, very good," she answered, looking up and smiling.

With that, their weak conversation ended and quiet descended again. Until suddendly Liz spoke aloud.

"Look! A shooting star!" She exclaimed.

"It's falling from the heavens, you should make a wish," Max said to her.

"What should I wish for?" Liz asked.

"You should wish for Ananda to get her ass over here," Michael grumbled.

"Your wish is my command," spoke a voice.

The group turned to find Ananda standing there, a smile on her face of the moment. Tonight, she was tall and thin, with alabaster skin, red lips and long raven hair. She looked like Snow White, even though she was wearing jeans, a red tee shirt, and a leather jacket. Keeping with the tradition, her eyes were the same as always.

"Bout time. Where ya been?" Michael asked hotly.

"I have miles to go before I sleep," she answered still smiling.

"Robert Frost, interesting," Alex interjected, naming the author of Ananda's last line.

"Yes. Robert was very good at expressing complicated things in beautiful ways," she responded.

"Great. Now, can we end this little poetry chat & move onto the heart of the matter?" Micheal asked, anxious to get on with it.

"Patience is a virtue," Ananda said calmly.

"Now that line was common sense. You should listen to her, Spaceboy," Maria concluded. At Maria's words, Liz had to put her hand to her mouth to cover up a smile at the fact that Maria of all people was telling Michael to be patient.

"I think Michael has a point. There's things we want to know and we only have a limited about of time," Max said, shifting focus to the purpose of their meeting.

"You have many questions. But are you all prepared for the answers? The truth is not always silver and gold," Ananda asked them, her eyes gazing intently at each of them in turn.

Her words combined with her gaze slightly unnerved them all. But their quest for the truth was too strong to be stopped now, so close to completion.

"Yes, we're ready. Thank you for warning us," Max answered for the group.

"I can show you all the answers. It would be far easier than explaining it all," Ananda said, nodding yes to the go ahead.

"What do you mean?" asked Liz.

"I can show everyone the past. You would literally be in the past, living it again,"

"But what about us not in the Pod Squard? Or Alex?" Maria asked.

Ananda smiled at her question. "You will all be given an omnipresent view. You will see and know all."

"Sweet," said Kyle.

"Are you ready for this?" Ananda asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now stand in a circle, join hands, close your eyes, and open your minds and hearts," Ananda told them.

"Is this going to hurt?" asked Kyle, still wary of all things alien.

"Not a bit."

The group joined together and prepared for the journey of two lifetimes.

* * *

****

****

****

**Okay...Now we officially end, what I would like to call, Part One. Part Two starts in chapter 18 which should be up shortly. I've got big plans for that chapter, big plans. Not really...I just like making you think I do...makes me sound more productive...**

**Anyways...to forewarn you...the next section is gonna be a flashback, but not really a flashback. Trust me, its gonna be fun, read it, and you'll see what I mean.**

**Trude: maybe...shifts eyes suspiciously watch & see...btw Australia, oh yeah...Ian Thorpe is a beautiful man...i'm done now.**

**IrishKellyCanada: I love the name...its fabulouso...I'm glad u liked my TessisntreallyAvabutTessandra plot twist...also...stay tuned...ur questions might be answered.**

**Okay...now moving forward...Part Two might get confusing...I'm gonna tell you nothing before I start...I'm just gonna start and if you have questions...review...and I'll answer them...or else you can sit tight & wait for later parts.**

**Once again, I'd like to apologize for the hideously long delay between chapters 15 & troubles, travel, work, and all around laziness combined to inhibit the writing process. But never fear...I'm right back on track now.**

**Keep reading and reviewing & I'll talk to y'all next chapter. See ya then.**

**Gifted Empress**

**P.S. This chapter was brought to you with help from Maroon 5's CD, Songs About Jane, which I don't own, but like to listen to, including "She Will Be Loved" and "Sunday Morning". Muchos Gracias to them.**


	18. Beginning

**Now this is where things get funky...**

Chapter 18

Mornings were always Kalisandra's favourite part of the day. Early mornings in particular. She loved watching the sun rise and kiss the twin moons good morning. Things seemed simpiler when the world was still half asleep. Calm and peace surrounded her planet, somthing that never seemed to exist during full daylight.

Often Kalisandra awoke just before dawn, so that she could enjoy this blissful serenity. During this time she could think through her problems and mentally prepare herself for her day and her duties.

This morning was no exception.

Kalisandra could be found sitting her favourite part of her compartments; her balcony. She was sitting on a chaise lounge covered in deep, dark navy blue velvet. She sat there staring out over the rest of the still palace and over the sleepy capital city.

There was a slight breeze, and it still cool out, since the sun hadn't yet risen. Kalisandra pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her long, dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, partially obscuring her face. Her dark eyes stared out without really focusing. They betrayed that her thoughts wer not pleasant ones.

_'I don't want to live this life anymore. I'm just so tired of it,'_ she thought darkly. _'And there is no reason for me to feel this way. It is not as though I want for anything. But somehow, still, I feel empty. There must be something better for me out there.'_

At that thought Kalisandra laughed slightely and shook her head.

"What am I saying? I'm a princess, there is nothing better than this. At least not rank wise," she said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

After that Kalisandra was silent, lost deep in thought. She was so far gone she didn't even hear her maid come in to help her get ready for the day.

"Princess?" said the maid, gently shaking Kalisandra.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I must've dozed off," Kalisandra answered after being shaken from her reverie.

"You're brother wishes to speak with you. Do you need me to pick out something to wear?" the maid continued.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely, thank you," answered Kalisandra, who ordinarily cared little for fashion and the clothing she wore and was currently focusing on the fact that her brother wanted to speak with her.

Her maid helped her to dress in a simple, yet elegant light green dress. After she was presentable, Kalisandra made her way to the council room, where she could meet with her brother.

As Kalisandra walked through the halls of the palace, she remininced about the times she had visited her father in the council room. She had been so small then, and he had slightly frightened her, but nonetheless she loved him. Her father had been an strong warrior, dignified, and always planning the next move, but he would always make time for her. She was his only daughter and he had hoped to instill in her a sense of peace that had always illuded him, and Kalisandra believed that he had. When her father was with her, he was a different man, just as he was a different man when he was with her brother. When her father was with her brother, he was strong and demanding, sometimes even harsh, trying to teach his son how to be a great leader. Kalisandra had to think long and hard in order to come up with times when she had seen her father show gentleness towards her brother, and that had been when they were younger. Her father wanted to be proud of his children and, Kalisandra liked to think, he was.

Once Kalisandra arrived at the large, gleaming doors that designated the room, the guards stepped aside and she entered to find her brother busily examing papers on his desk. He didn't even notice her come in.

"Good morning, Khivar. You sent for me?" Kalisandra asked disturbing her brother's thoughts.

Khivar looked up from his papers and smiled at his sister. Kalisandra knew she and her brother were as different as night and day. Even their looks were different.

Khivar had sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes; a stark contrast to Kalisandra's chocolate brown hair and eyes. Khivar was fiery and tempermental, every bit the warrior prince he was; Kalisandra was quiet and thoughtful, preferring to study and examine life's interworkings.

But no matter how different they were, Kalisandra still loved her brother. He was the only family she had left.

"Kali! I didn't hear you come in. Yes, I did send you for. I hope it wasn't too much trouble, since I know you still have work to do before your departure," Khivar said, coming over and hugging his sister, before gesturing for her to sit.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me, " she said sitting down.

"Yes, I do. Now, I want to discuss once again wthe point of this trip and make sure you know all the details," he said, sitting down and looking at her as he spoke.

"Of course I understand my purpose on Antar," she responded indignatly.

"I don't doubt that, but you know how important it is."

"Yes, I'm there to observe the Antarian court, find out their plans, and report back to you. We've been over this a thousand times."

"Kali, I was just checking! And don't forget you can still do your precious research there too. I know its important to you."

"Thank you, Khivar," Kali said, looking at her hands.

"Merciful Destroyer, Kali. You'd think that I was this tyrant the way you react to me sometimes. I'm not sending you to death. I'm not evil. I'm not our father," Khivar said after a moment of tense silence.

"Don't say that. Our father wasn't that bad. Sure he was hard on you, but he was doing what thought was best, and I know your not evil. You're just trying to live up to Father's standards," she said looking up.

"Does that make me pathetic? Trying to impress a dead man?" he asked, sadness in his normally hard or joy filled eyes.

"No, it makes you normal," she answered, getting up and coming around to the other side of the desk to hug her brother.

"Thank you, Kali, for being so understanding. What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd never get any information on Antar and you'd probably have destroy Fiary long ago just to spite Father."

"Neither of those are true. What good is a prince without a planet?"

"I'm sure we could find a use for you as a foot soldier."

"Oh, that is being cruel. That hurts, Kali, it really does."

"Stop it. You know I love you, your my big brother."

"I love you too, little sister," he said ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair! It takes a while to get out all those tangles. Well, I should probably go finish my preperations. You will be at the launch, won't you?" Kali asked, looking at Khivar as she smoothed out her hair again.

"I'll try. I have a lot of work to do too."

"Please? It would mean a lot to me and I'm not going to see you for months."

"I'll try my best."

"Okay. I'll let you get away with that excuse this time, but next time, you owe me big," she said smiling.

"Alright. I promise. Bye Kali," Khivar said preparing to return to work.

"Bye Khivar," Kali said as she left the room.

Kali walked as fast as she could back to her compartments and when she arrived there she found a fleet of maids scurrying about, rushing to pack the rest of her belongings for her stay on Antar. Kali helped out, packing her more precious belongings herself, like the hologram of her family, smiling together at a small inimate celebration.

After the flurry of activity that lasted a couple of hours, everything was packed and the ship and she was ready to leave her home on Fiary for her stay on Antar. But now that the final moments of this portion of her life were upon her, she was suddenly filled with doubt.

_'Do I really want to do this? What I am saying, research on Antar is an opportunity of a liftetime and the mission for Khivar is just a little favor. Am I ready to do this? I don't even really know this family I'm supposed to be staying with. What are they like? Have we met before. I think we might've. When I was small, at some sort of function at the palace on Antar. But is this really what I am supposed to do?' _Kalisandra thought. She shook her head, shaking such negative thoughts from it and preparing for departure.

She waved farewell to the gathered citizens and bid goodbye to the staff and advisors there to see her off, disappointed that Khivar hadn't made it. Just as she was about board the ship, she heard the crowds get quieter and the trumpets sound, which meant only one thing. She turned around to see her brother there to say goodbye. She ran over to him.

"You almost missed me!" Kali said, hugging him, and then swatting him for his carelessness.

"I couldn't not say goodbye to my little sister. Bye, Kali, remember the mission, and enjoy yourself a little bit, you're far too uptight," Khivar said smiling.

"Alright, I'll try. I'll miss you Khivar. Good bye!" Kalisandra said hugging him one last time before finally boarding the ship.

And as the ramp closed up behind her, Kali knew that the world infront of her, Antar, and everyone and everything that came with it, was going to be very different from Fiary and the world she was leaving behind. But she was ready for her new beginning.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Okay...that was the first chapter of Part 2...hope you enjoyed it...if you have any questions...ask them in my review & I may or may not answer them...it depends on how cryptic I wanna be. Also, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Go me! Sorry it took so long!**

**As always read & review...**

**Trude: turns red whoops...sorry about that...I was really being spacey & misread it...I'm sorry!! Austria's a beautiful country...I'm jealous that your from there...& oh yeah...Marcus Rogan...another very nice swimmer...the backstroke is a hard event...you can't see where your going! I'm really sorry about my mistake...so now I am going to beg for forgiveness...cause I feel really guilty...Also, sorry about the evil ending...I have a dark side...so that was it coming out...hope this one isn't as evil.**

**Kerith: Nope...you're a new reviewer...not that mind of course...maybe your right & maybe your wrong...keeping reading & find out...Thanks for reading...I totally agree with you on Michael Phelps...he's from Baltimore (hence the Baltimore Bullet nickname) ...which is cool...to tell the truth...I have a soft spot for swimming men...And thanks for the comment on AP Physics....yes that test was awful...cruel testing people...hope you did good on it too **

**neonarniagaurdian39: Thanks for the review & btw you have reviewed before...for chapter 3...I didn't know about the canon story topic of Alex having a sister Anna who died...interesting...Oh & I have heard Guster's Either Way...I like that one too...& maybe a U2 dedication is in the works...I do have their greatest hits CD lying around here somewhere...but anyways...keep reading & keep reviewing.**

**Biged: Thanks for the review & I'm glad to know you like it...It's very nice to recieve compliments...keep reading & welcome to the story.**

**Atwood: Not sure if your gonna read this or not, but I'm thanking you anyways...thanks for the review even though you're not really a Roswell fan...you didn't have to & I appreciate the action.**

**IrishKellyCanada: I figured it was something like your heritage that inspired it & I hope this update satisfies you, even if it was a long time in coming! Harassment is okay...it keeps me focused otherwise...oh look, butterflies...what was I saying? **

**Now that I have given proper recognition to my reviewers...all I can say is keep reading...& may the force be with you...till next time...I'm off to catch a kangaroo...which is gonna be hard, cause they live on another continent...oh well.**

**Gifted Empress**

**P.S. This chapter is brought to you with help from Taking Back Sunday...a good New York band...thanks to them. (I reccommend "Great Romances of the 20th Century).**


	19. Blood Ties

Chapter 19:

Tessandra sat on the large bed, subconsciously running her fingers over the embroidered silk coverlet. She wasn't listening to her sister Ava, who was fluttering around their room, talking merrily about something.

The more Ava kept talking, the further compelled Tessandra felt to just sit quietly and stroke the embroidery. It was comforting in a small, strange way. It distracted her from the more puzzling and disturbing aspects of her life.

For almost her entire life, Tessandra had been getting mistaken for Ava. It was a simple mistake; physically, the two girls were nearly identical. Petite, with long, curling flaxen hair, delicate features and wide eyes. Their only real physical difference was their eyes.

Ava's eyes were a bright, mesmerizing, but cold crystalline blue. They showed her true nature behind the façade she kept up. Tessandra's eyes on the other hand were an unsettling violet, but unlike her sister's eyes, there was no coldness in them.

It is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul and especially in the sister's case, it was true, as well as alluding the their true natures. Ava was cold and calculating, bold and domineering, but hid this under a façade of warmth. Tessandra was gentle and sweet, timid when compared to Ava. Unfortunately for Tessandra, people who both liked and disliked Ava mistook her for Ava and she had to do much convincing that she was not her sister.

"Tessandra! Tessie! Hello! Is anyone in there?" Ava said brashly, startling Tessandra from her thoughts. Tessandra looked up to see that her sister had stopped her bustling was poised to ask her a question.

"What?" Tessandra asked, quietly.

Ava rolled her eyes at her sister and continued, "Heavens, Tessie. Sometimes I just really think that you aren't that bright. Well as I was saying, which dress do you think I should wear? The red or the blue?"

"For what?" Tessandra asked clueless, having no idea what her sister had been rambling about.

"To make the King fall in love me, duh! Cause if I make a killer impression tonight, he'll love me for sure, and then I can be queen."

"Tonight? What's so important about tonight?"

"There is a welcoming celebration for an incoming dignitary from Fiary. The prince's sister or someone else important and boring, I think. "

"Why are dignitaries from Fiary coming to Antar?

"Something about making peace I imagine."

"But Fiary doesn't make peace, only war."

"Who cares what they do and don't make? So what if they make war? I heard that their prince is quite the fox. But that's not important right now. The only thing that is important is what I am going to wear tonight."

"The blue. It brings out your eyes."

"You're right! Plus, the royal colors of Fiary are scarlet and black, so chances are the entire set of dignitaries will be wearing those colors, then I certainly won't stand out," Ava agreed, holding the blue gown up against her frame and turning to examine herself in the mirror.

Tessandra watched her sister in amazement. She had no idea how Ava got to be the way she was; so hell bent on being queen. What was so great about being queen anyways? All that pressure and expectation, plus you would never be fully left alone. Who would willing choose to live a life like that? Tessandra remembered a time when she and Ava used to do everything together, with equality in their relationship, and were truly happy. But the Ava she once knew and still loved was gone, replaced by a stranger, and to be perfectly honest, Tessandra had no idea when that had happened.

"Do I get to go?" Tessandra asked cautiously.

Ava stopped admiring herself in the mirror and stared at her sister like she had sprouted a second head. "You? Why would you go? You would just get in the way. Also, no one really cares for you anyways."

Tessandra felt a sudden stabbing pain in her chest and felt the tears burning in her eyes. She knew that Ava could be cruel, but this was just going too far. Ava was always making fun of her and telling her how stupid she was, but to say that no one liked her and she wasn't invited was just plain mean.

"Oh, you're not going to cry are you? Because that's just foolish. I was only telling you the truth," Ava responded, turning back to her reflection.

Tessandra slid off the bed, stood up, and made motion to brush the tears from her eyes. She stepped towards her sister, a new emotion suddenly filling her. She wanted, for the first time, to hurt her, to tell her how she really felt, to provide some sort of payback for the way she was currently feeling.

"You want to know what I think, Ava, I think that you will never be queen. A queen is supposed to be kind, and caring, and respected by others. You are none of those things. You are just a cheap whore!" Tessandra said, speaking these words with all the anger she felt suddenly pouring forth.

"What did you say?" Ava answered, turning towards her sister and narrowing her eyes.

"I said you shall never be queen unless it is as the queen of the whores!" Tessandra screamed.

Ava walked towards Tessandra and slapped her hard across the face. She then said in a cold voice, "No, dear sister, I will be queen, and you shall forever be alone."

Tessandra put her hand to her cheek and just looked her sister in shock. After a moment, she ran from the room. She ran out of the house and out into the streets. By the time she'd reached the streets, the tears had started to flow, and she only paused for a moment before continuing to run through the streets. She ran until she a placed where she could be alone and that she knew her sister would never find her. A place that always provided comfort. She ran to the gardens of the monastery.

Tessandra slowed down once she reached the monastery's gates. It was a monastery full of monks dedicated to Valiant Protector. Across the road from it was the temple for the Virtuous Oracle. She wondered if perhaps today, she would be better suited to seek guidance from one of the Oracle's priestesses. She shook her head, dismissing that thought in favor of solace from the Protector, who might just save her from her sister.

She walked inside the temple's gates and followed one of the paths until it led to her favorite tree. This tree was ancient, standing there for as long as the temple had been in existence, its bark was thick and its braches were winding. Underneath the tree sat a bench. She sat down on the bench and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

She had only lost herself in her thoughts for a moment when she had them interrupted by a soft-spoken male voice. She opened her eyes to see that it was Kieran one of the monks that she happened to be very close to. There were moments, actually, where she almost wished Kieran wasn't a monk so that she could be with him, but she marked those up to girlish fantasy. Kieran was nothing, but a great friend.

"Why do you cry, sweet lady? Today is a day for hope, not sorrow," Kieran said gently, as he sat down next to her.

Tessandra looked at the sky and said, with pain in her voice, "My sister."

She turned her face towards him and continued, "She said that no one like me and that I will always be alone."

Kieran reached his hand to her face and brushed away the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheek.

"Your sister is hard and cruel. The Protector punishes those who torment those who they believe to be weaker than them. The Protector disciplines those who forget the saying that blood is thicker than water without any just cause," he paused for a moment before continuing. "You, on the other hand, are beautiful and kind, just like the Oracle. There are great things planned for you. And I assure you, lovely Tessandra, you will never be alone."

Tessandra couldn't speak. Words had failed her, leaving her mind a blank slate. She just looked at him. He was so beautiful and kind to her, and it hurt her heart to know that she could never have him; that this would only ever be a dream. It was few minutes before she spoke again.

"Thank you, you're too kind, but I am far from being anything like the Oracle."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Today, I called my own sister a whore. A kind and virtuous person doesn't do such things."

"Your sister has said far worse than that to you. I believe you were merely telling the truth."

Tessandra laughed feebly at that.

"Even if I was, her wrath will nonetheless be quite impressive. Who will protect me from her?" she asked sadly, looking at Kieran.

"_I_ will. I will protect you, Tessandra, always. Always," he answered with quiet seriousness.

And all that Tessandra could do in response to that was stare.

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys! First and foremost, I would like to say this: I am sooo sorry for not updating in over a month. Sure I have had absolutely no time, but still it's unacceptable. If I expect others to update their fics, I should give example by updating my mine. Will you guys forgive me? Please keep reading!! I'll be good! Chapter 20 is almost done at the time of this writing! this is b/c I got really inspired late Sunday night & wrote all of Ch. 19 & most of 20…guess that ends my writer's block**

**Anyways, to those who reviewed since my last update, some thanks is in order:**

**Trude: Thank you for being my most consist reviewer ( I love you to bits & pieces)! Also, thank you for forgiving me, I would really hate to be in the doghouse (tho, if I had a roof over my head, it wouldn't be so bad ). And yeah, I think it does count a little bit in the dark side factor if you prefer Darth Vader, but I can relate, when I was younger, I used to only cheer for the bad guys, cause I thought it was really unfair that the good guys always one!! But don't fret…the dark side can be pretty fun.**

**Mt Gazer: Yay! You're back reviewing! Thank you for saying that I write Alex well; that's a really awesome compliment (especially since he is sort of a major part of this story). And I hope you're quite satisfied with the rest of the past; it gets pretty different. Also, good guess on who Kalisandra is; it was right on the money.**

**the-pink-dahlia: You know what they say about better late than never! I'm glad that you like the story and that you dig the "flow". And you're right, who doesn't dig a cliffhanger? It makes everything so much more exciting.**

**Adam: Merci de la revue. Je pense que c'etait le meilleure revue qui j'ai obtenu. Continuez à lire, satisfaire! Thank you for the review. I think that it was the best review that I have gotten. Continue to read, please!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and didn't review (shame on you!). Hope this keeps everyone's interest & I hope that everyone can figure out who Kieran is (I hope that you have picked up on Tessandra and Ava already, cause I gave them away ages ago).**

**Please review! It gives me incentives! Plus I am 10 away from 100! Thanks again!**

**Gifted Empress**

**P.S. This chapter was brought to you by Keane. A great band, who manages to have sweet ballads and fun more upbeat songs all on one CD. I am personally partial to the songs "Your Eyes Open" and "We Might As Well Be Strangers". They're just _that_ good.**


	20. Strangers Passing

Chapter 20:

Princesses were prideful creatures by nature. It came with the territory. As did being private, since privacy is almost entirely lacking from a princess' life.

Boredom also accompanied royalty. Boredom at many things, including the rigorous monotony of palace life.

That is why Vilandra occasionally resented being a princess. In this scenario, the word occasionally must be stressed, because the majority of the time Vilandra relished in the power, luxury, and lifestyle her title granted her. She liked to be in control of everything, from the minor details to the grand spectrum of ideas, and thus being a princess suited her well.

But the part of Vilandra that longed for the peace and freedom afforded to those not of noble blood, was the part that created her icy exterior. She knew that if she wore her heart on her sleeve, she would surely be hurt, by having either her heart or her pride crushed by some undeserving suitor. So, Vilandra kept her true self closed in deep inside of her, waiting for someone who was worthy of knowing the real Vilandra. And as of yet, such a person had not come knocking. Thus, Vilandra was frigid and demanding to the majority of the people she interacted with, causing them to both fear and resent her. All because her fear of pain made her trap herself. It was a dangerous and disheartening game she played, but she played it well.

Today was just another day for Vilandra. She had all the same duties and responsibilities that she always had, only with a few extra things thrown in, as part of her preparation for the arrival of the visiting Fiary dignitaries. Currently she was holed up in her suite, awaiting the arrival of the seamstress, who was putting the finishing touches on the gown she was going to wear to welcoming gala.

She was standing in front of a mirror, absentmindedly regarding her appearance in it. Vilandra was not an ugly girl—quite the contrary to be frank. She had the beauty and grace that one naturally associated with royal. Her face showcased dark, chocolate colored eyes, full lips, and a delicate, yet strong, nose. Framing her face was long, golden hair that fell in gentle waves. With just one look at her, one could tell she was royal, it was echoed in the way she held herself. It emanated from her, like a silent signal. It was something she could never escape so long as she was still alive.

She heard her seamstress come in, but said nothing to the woman, whose presence was acknowledge with a wave of her hand. This behavior was not unusual. The seamstress simply held out the gown that was nearly complete. Vilandra took it from the woman and changed into it. It was a lovely gown. The color was a deep emerald green, with silver accents. She could tell just by looking at, that the embroidery must have taken a long time to complete, as it was surely done entirely by hand.

With the gown on, Vilandra resumed her position in front of the mirror. She studied herself, looking for something that she herself was unaware of. Something that indicated there was something more for her than just this; something she might never know.

"Milady, I must say, you look stunning! You'll be the most beautiful woman at the ball," gushed one of Vilandra's ladies in waiting. All Vilandra could do in response was smile weakly. She knew that being beautiful was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"Do you like it, Princess?" asked the seamstress anxiously.

"Yes, it's lovely," Vilandra answered.

"Would you like me to change anything?"

"No, I think that it is fine how it is. Excellent work, as always," thanked the princess.

"Thank you, your highness, you are very kind," responded the seamstress curtseying.

"Now, since this is finished, I think I'd like to take a walk," said Vilandra, walking behind a screen to change. She emerged a few moments later and gave a commanding look at her ladies, "Alone."

The ladies, curtseyed and mumbled that they would do as she wished. Vilandra was just grateful to get away.

She emerged from her suite knowing that if her brother ever found out, she would be in trouble. She was not supposed to go wandering around alone, as something dangerous might happen to her.

Vilandra seriously doubted that anyone who was foolish enough to harm the Crown Princess of Antar would make it past the ever-present guards. If they did, then they deserved to find her.

She wandered aimlessly through the halls of the palace before finally deciding to venture into the gardens. The gardens were her favorite place; she could just sit out there and watch the stars, away from the prying eyes of the palace. It was a peaceful sanctuary.

Vilandra was walking the paths that crisscrossed the garden, lost deep in thought when she unceremoniously collided with an object that was both hard and soft at the same time. Both she and the object, fell back from each other, the object making a noise that sounded like "oof" as it fell to the ground.

From her position of sitting on the ground, Vilandra looked up to see what she had hit. The object was not an object at all, but rather a now disheveled looking young man. The young man was dressed in rather fine clothes, not as nice as some of the nobles, but fine enough to indicate a rather high status in the Antarian court. His hair was a light brown color and fell shaggily to just above his eyes, which were a stunning blue. She couldn't help but stare.

The young man started to get up, groaning as he did so, and came to stand next to her, extending his hand to help her up.

"I'm really sorry for that, I guess I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going," he said, his voice hitting to an inner kindness and strength Vilandra knew must he must possess. She couldn't explain it, but there was something familiar about him.

"It's all right; I wasn't paying attention either," she answered smiling at him. It was her first real smile in a long time. "Excuse me, I can't help but ask this, but have we met before?" she asked.

He looked at her, and she saw something flash behind his eyes, and she knew that there was more to this stranger than she first thought. "No, I don't think we have," he answered. "I'm new to this court."

"Oh, then I must introduce myself. I'm Vilandra," she said, extending her hand.

He took it and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Vilandra. I'm Gaudior; I'm the Prince's newest advisor."

Vilandra blushed slightly at Gaudior's actions. _'So this is my brother's newest advisor?'_ she thought. _'I really must get to know him better.'_

"Well, Gaudior, since you are Zan's newest advisor, than I am sure that we will be seeing much more of each other, but now, I must depart, there are preparations that need to be attended to," she said, not really wanting to leave, but knowing she'd neglected her duties long enough.

"I look forward to getting to know you better, milady. I shall let you go, I do not wish to take up any more of your time," he answered, stepping aside to let Vilandra pass him.

"Goodbye, Gaudior, it was nice running into you," she said as the made to leave.

"Farewell, Vilandra, and I must say the pleasure was all mine," he answered, a smile playing on his lips.

Vilandra left the gardens with more clarity and comfort then she had felt in a long time. Whoever this new man was, he intrigued her and she was determined to speak to him again. But she knew that now was not the time for pursuing personal things, but the time for duty and if there was one thing Vilandra could do better than anyone else, was her duty.

**

* * *

**

**What's this? An update? I know, the shock of shocks. Can I say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in almost 6 whole months? The world has been crazy and the Roswell writer's block has sucked, but that is no excuse. I bring you this now and a promise that chapter 21 will be up no later than the 13th (I know, an empty promise until I follow through, but please, bear with me).**

**Please read, and review; I'd like to know if people are still reading this, because if no one is, I'm moving it to permanent retirement and it has to go live in the land of unfinished stories (I know that's a horrible fate).**

**This section is dedicated to whoever reads this, you don't know how much I appreciate it; you motivate me.**

**Until next time.**

**Gifted Empress**

**PS This section is brought to you by U2's album "How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb", especially the song "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own". U2 is an awesome band that has been together and producing killer music longer than I have been alive. I don't own them either, I just appreciate them. **


End file.
